1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fixed window, and more particularly to a glazing device for firmly clamping a panel, such as a glass pane or a heat-insulating panel, within a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A glazing bead or strip used for holding a glass pane or the like panel within the frame of a fixed window is attached at the final stage, namely after the panel is inserted within the frame. Accordingly, a frame component of the frame, such as a head, a sill or a jamb, is formed with a hook-shaped retaining means or portion for retaining the glazing strip. Owing to the presence of the hook-shaped retaining portion, the frame component forms a counterpart to the glazing strip and hence is produced as a frame component used exclusively for the fixed window. The conventional frame component used for the fixed window is basically unable to divert its usage or application to a different type of window. In order to make the frame component usable also in a different type of window, the hook-shaped retaining portion should be removed to accept an attachment or the like part to be attached to the frame component.
From the functional viewpoint, the retaining portion is only requested to prevent the glazing strip from displacing toward the room interior side. In despite of such limited functional requirement, the retaining portion is provided throughout the length of the frame component. Formation of such a long retaining portion brings about an increase in material cost and production cost.
A glazing structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,638 includes a frame component having a frame base portion forming a depth plate of the frame component, a glazing block secured to a flat inner surface of the frame base portion for tightly clamping a panel within a frame, and a cover strip fitted over the glazing block for covering the glazing block and supporting an interior face portion of the panel. The glazing block and the cover strip are detachable from the frame component, so that the frame component can be also used as a frame component of a window of a different type by removing the glazing block and the cover strip. However, since the cover strip is snapped on the glazing block via a releasable interlocking engagement between two opposed hooks formed on the opposite legs of the cover strip, and opposite side edges of the glazing block, a transverse force or pressure applied to the panel is borne by the snap connection between the cover strip and the glazing block. Accordingly, when the panel is subjected to a positive wind pressure, the cover strip may be displaced off the glazing block.